


Voyage of Temptation - The Duke and his Jedi

by Hydrophius



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: (she might not think she's blushing but she is), Basically just VOT, Day 2 - Role swap, Duke Kenobi may be a pacifist but he knows that sometimes violence is necessary, Duke Obi-Wan Kenobi, F/M, General Kryze does not like violence that much, General Kryze has a nice ring to it ngl, General Padmé Amidala, General Satine Kryze, I feel like I've screwed up big time with this but oh well, Kenobi is a gentleman as always, ObiTine Week 2020, Obitine, Padme stabbed him, RIP Merrik, Satine - Freeform, except I didn't rewatch that episode and there may be mistakes, i'm still not sure about this one, it was a valiant effort but he never stood a chance, stop blushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hydrophius/pseuds/Hydrophius
Summary: This is not goodbye.  We will get out of this mess, she reassured herself.Will you? A snide little voice answered.She ignored that voice.Voyage of Temptation, except it's the role swap prompt for Obitine Week 2020...
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Voyage of Temptation - The Duke and his Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Friggin hel, I tried okay? This was hard for me because I basically had to rewrite half of it once I remembered that Satine is a General in this. I also might have written her how I sometimes write Frigg (Norse Goddess, look her up if you don't know) in some of my other fics... anyway. Read it, see how you feel about it, then maybe tell me if I did alright or if I screwed it up, please? Thanks <3 :D
> 
> You might also notice that this is shorter than Day 1... because it is by a long shot lol.

“Satine…we might not see each other again, and I don’t quite know how to put this...but I’ve loved you from the moment you came to my aid, all those years ago,” Obi-Wan said, wincing as Merrik dug his blaster into the side of his head.

Satine drew a sharp, barely audible breath in through her nose at those words. A fluttery, warm feeling swirled in her stomach, one that she pushed back down.

Merrik rolled his eyes, tone filled with disgust as he sneered, “I don’t believe this.”

Satine gripped her lightsaber tighter, releasing her emotions into the Force as she exhaled. 

“Obi-Wan, this is a most inopportune time to be making such confess-” she cut herself off, the look of desperation he was giving her struck deep inside her very soul. His blue eyes were bright as the blaster pressed harder against the side of his head. “Alright,” she said softly, drawing in a breath. “I love you too...hell, I would have left the Jedi Order for you, had you said the word.”

_ This is not goodbye. We will get out of this mess, _ she reassured herself.

_ Will you? _ A snide little voice answered.

She ignored that voice.

Merrik gagged with disgust, then tightened his chokehold on Obi-Wan, silencing anything the Duke of Mandalore was about to say. Obi-Wan’s raspy breathing was loud in the almost silent hall. Satine shifted her weight slightly forward, her eyes never leaving the blaster being held to Obi-Wan’s head. 

  
  


“You have the romantic soul of a slug,  _ Merrik _ ,” Obi-Wan hissed.

Satine watched, Lightsaber ready as Obi-Wan drove his elbow hard into Merrik’s diaphragm with enough force to wind him. Obi-Wan snatched the blaster from Merrik’s grip and pointed it at the other man’s head. His hands shook, his finger twitched on the trigger.

“And slugs are so often trod upon,” Obi-Wan finished.

Merrik looked smug as he spoke, “Interesting turnabout. But even if I do not deliver the Duke to the Separatists, I still win. The second I’m away, I’ll simply trigger the explosives and blow the  _ Coronet _ to bits.”

_ Sith hells. Why can we not go a single day without being at risk of blowing up? _

Obi-Wan’s face was emotionless, though his strong voice was filled with anger as he all but growled, “I will  _ not _ allow that.”

Satine watched Merrik carefully as she gripped her lightsaber tighter and shifted slightly so that she was closer to the Duke.

“What are you going to do? If you shoot me, you brand yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear,” Merrik laughed, still looking at the Duke. He turned to Satine and looked her straight in the eyes. She met him with fire in her glare. “And you, Kryze, you’re no stranger to violence. You’d be hailed as a hero by everyone on the ship!” He glanced at the Duke, a hand coming up to rest in front of his lips. “Well, almost everyone,” he added, looking back at her.

_ Kriffing hells. He’s not wrong. _

Satine glanced at Obi-Wan and met his eyes, a silent question in hers. He gave an imperceptible nod, and Satine cringed internally as she steeled herself for what would happen next.

“Come on, then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold-blooded killer?” Merrik sneered, holding his arms out and looking between her and the Duke.

Satine tensed, ready to slice the arm holding the remote, off of Merrik. Padme’s signature wasn’t far away from them now. Obi-Wan’s hands had stopped shaking, he no longer held the blaster as if he was unsure of what to do with it. It was level, and it was aimed to incapacitate, not kill.

As it turned out,  _ she  _ didn't have to strike at all. The blue blade of Padme’s lightsaber appeared through Merrik's front as Obi-Wan fired a shot at the man’s shoulder. Merrik crumpled, a look of shock on his face as the other Jedi pulled her blade out from between his shoulder blades, then extinguished the plasma blade. 

Satine blinked, then looked at Obi-Wan, who slowly lowered the blaster and set it on the floor away from him.

“I would rather be a hypocrite than condemn everyone on this ship to a violent death,” Obi-Wan said, lips pressed into a line when he finished speaking to the man on the floor who barely clung to life by a thread. 

His brows furrowed slightly as he looked at Merrik’s corpse. Satine felt the other man’s light slip away and shuddered slightly. 

Obi-Wan’s hands were laced behind his back, his shoulders were tense, his posture was rigid. She was only slightly aware that she was similarly tense, and looked up from Merrik’s lifeless eyes at Padme, a brow arching in question. 

“Padme,” she said flatly.

Padme shrugged, “Well, he  _ was  _ going to blow up the ship.”

Satine extinguished her lightsaber, then clipped it to her belt with a sigh. She released her negative feelings into the Force as she watched the other Jedi standing across from her.

_ At least he can’t hurt any more people... _

_ It shouldn’t have come to that though, _ she thought.

“Satine.” Obi-Wan strode toward her, ducking under a fallen beam as he did. His eyes shone as they met hers, the usual bright blue of them were muted.

He was not pleased with the outcome, but his relief was evident in the Force. 

She gave him a tired smile, and received one back. 

The Clones arrived, promptly cutting off anything that the Duke of Mandalore was about to say. Satine watched his face fall, her heart tugged painfully at the sight of his saddened expression.

“I must get back to the business of Diplomacy. But perhaps some other time we could...catch up?” he asked quietly, gently taking one of her hands and brushing his lips over the glove that covered it.

Satine held her breath as he released her hand then turned away, posture resuming its normal stiffness and grace as he strode from the hallway.

“As you say, Duke Kenobi, perhaps some other time,” she muttered as she followed after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give le constructive criticism so that I can improve! <3 :D  
> Have a great week everyone!  
> <3 <3


End file.
